DanFic - I wish all movie nights would end like this
by Naruto'sWhiskers
Summary: You and Dan have known each other for a long time and you loved him ever since you met him. You're pretty sure that he doesn't feel the same way about you. But what if he does?


You've known Phil for 5 years and you've been living with him and Dan since last year. Since he's your best friend you tell him everything. You've also told him that you are hopelessly in love with Dan. But Dan can't know that because he clearly sees you as a friend. That's why you've told him that you were gay, so that it would never occur to him that you might like him. You knew that it was a little too far but you couldn't stand the idea of him rejecting you. Since that day he has grown really comfortable around you, not caring about what he wears or what he doesn't, really, because he walks around the house in his boxers and you can hardly keep yourself from staring.

Tonight you have planned to just stay home, watch "Lord of the rings" and relax. Since it's just you, Dan and Phil you're wearing what you usually wear at home. An oversized, band t-shirt (you were pretty sure that it was Phil's) and underpants (the shirt was really long so it wasn't revealing anything). A few moments after you've settled on the couch Dan comes and sits next to you with a bowl full of Maltesers in his hands. _"Where the heck does he keep all these, under his mattress?"_you think. He places the bowl on the table, looks at your clothes and says with a smirk "Are you trying to seduce me y/n cause you're doing it right!" You giggle and punch him lightly on the shoulder. He often flirted with you, especially for the past few months, but you never thought it was anything serious. "If I wanted to seduce you I wouldn't be wearing the shirt Dan." you say jokingly. "Well, that can be arranged…" he says as he starts tickling the shit out of you. He knew that you were extremely ticklish and he used that valuable information in his advantage whenever he found the opportunity. "Stop it Howell! I'm seriously gonna kill you after this!" you barely manage to say between giggles. Just then, Phil walks in the room with a 6 pack of beer in his hands and a little smirk on his face "Guys, can't you at least wait for me to turn the lights off and THEN start acting like a cute couple?". Dan laughs and pulls away from you as Phil turns the lights off and you start fixing you hair awkwardly hoping that they won't notice you are blushing so much.

Two hours into the movie and you notice Dan's hand subtly sneaking towards your leg. _"What the fuck?!"_ your inner self squealed. As Dan places his hand on your thigh your heart starts beating faster and you feel your cheeks getting hot. _"This isn't happening… Why is he acting like this all of a sudden?" _you think. You aren't completely sure at that moment but you think you see Dan taking his phone out and tapping the screen a few times. A few seconds later you hear Phil saying "Oh no! I forgot we're out of milk. -sigh- I should probably go to the supermarket and buy some while it's open. You guys finish the movie without me." You both agree as Phil gets up, puts on his coat and gets out of the house. It's just you and Dan now. Just the two of you, sitting on the couch, closer than you've ever been. You'd thought of many different scenarios for a situation like this where you and Dan ended up screwing almost every time. You knew that something like that would never happen. A guy like Dan could never fall for a girl like you… You don't get to finish your thoughts when suddenly something completely unexpected happens. Dan takes the remote on his hands and turns off the TV. He turns around towards you, grabs your face in his hands and starts kissing you passionately. You are so startled that your brain takes a while to process what is actually happening. When he finally breaks the kiss you are both breathing heavily and all you can do is stare into his brown, chocolaty eyes as if you are looking for a reasonable explanation for what just happened. Dan is the one who breaks the silence. "The text was a signal." he says. "What?" you have no idea what he's talking about. "Phil told me that you were straight a few months ago because he knew that I really liked you and he told me that you did too. I was so happy when he told me and I tried to think of a way to show you how much you mean to me. So, I told Phil that we should pretend to have a movie night and at the right moment I would text him to let him know when to leave us alone. He went to sleep at a friend's house so we have the whole place for ourselves." he finally says with a smile and winks. At that point your brain has turned into a blueberry flavored slushy and you are trying to think of something to say. "I don't believe you." you finally manage to blurt out. Dan's expression changes drastically. He sure wasn't expecting that response from you. He grabs your wrists and pines you down to the couch as he starts kissing you again. His kiss is rougher than before and with his body pressing you down you can barely breathe. A few seconds later he slightly loosens his firm grip and whispers against your lips "Well then, I guess I'll have to prove it to you." His tone was really serious and that made it sound even sexier (if such thing was possible). He grabs your t-shirt and takes it off of you, leaving you in your underwear. _"Well, since he's wearing nothing but his boxers, that's fair enough." _you think. Then, he starts planting kisses from your mouth to your jaw line, from your neck down to your collar bone where he stays for a bit to leave a faint mark on your sensitive skin. You would lie if you said that you aren't completely enjoying this, since it's all you ever dreamed of and more. He releases your left wrist and uses his free hand to remove your bra. He throws it on the floor, on top of your shirt. Then, he lowers down to your body where he plants soft kisses on your hipbones and uses his teeth to remove your underpants. You can't believe that this is really happening. Your inner self is doing a little salsa dance and you feel waves of excitement flowing through your body. It is now Dan's turn to remove his boxers and he does it slowly to torture you. After he throws them on the floor along with the rest of your clothes he just stands there staring at your body. "What's wrong?" you say, fearing that he is disappointed or something. "You're so beautiful it's breathtaking." he finally says. You instantly feel relieved and with a smirk on your face you reply "Well, are you just gonna stand there or-". You don't have time to finish what you were saying as Dan's body collides with yours and he begins kissing you with more passion than before, biting your lower lip, while his hands are all over your body. _"Hmm, I could get used to this."_ you think as you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer to deepen the kiss…

Dan collapses on top of you as you both try to catch your breaths. "Wow, that was - amazing!" he says. "Yep. We should definitely do this again sometime." you add winking at him. "So, do you believe me now when I say that I love you?" he asks with his face inches away from yours. "Hmm… Nope, not yet." you say with a smirk on your face. You regret it the second these words come out of your mouth as he starts tickling you again. You can clearly see a smile on his face when you finally manage to say between giggles "I love you Dan!".


End file.
